


Initiation

by BenjiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual Non-Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiWrites/pseuds/BenjiWrites
Summary: In order to join the team, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi must go through a very special initiation process.(The entire team has an orgy).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Initiation

The sun had set quite a few hours ago and the stars were becoming brighter. Kageyama made his was toward the gym slowly, thinking about what Nishinoya and Tanaka had told him and Hinata earlier during practice.

_“Are you ready for your initiation?”_

_“Initiation?”_

_“Yes,” laughed Tanaka. “You may have joined the team, but you will not truly be a member until you have gone through our initiation.”_

_“Oh! Kageyama, I’ve heard about this!” Hinata whispered loudly. “We have to go through hazing to prove that we’re committed to the team!”_

Kageyama wasn’t sure what exactly this hazing was going to entail, but he knew that if he could get through working with Hinata as much as he had in the past few weeks, this would be nothing.

Sliding back the door to the gym, he saw he was the last to arrive. Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were standing in the middle of the court. Upon seeing him, Hinata immediately waved and bounded over.

“What do you think is going to happen, Kageyama? I heard one year they tied all the new team members to the net and shot volleyballs at them until they were black and blue—and another year I heard that they—”

Tuning Hinata out, Kageyama trudged to the center of the court, trying not to think what it would be like to be hit over and over again with a volleyball. It happened enough at practice already with Hinata’s wild spikes, and he was already aching with the bruises he had acquired in practice earlier.

Suddenly, the lights went out, flooding the gym with pitch black darkness. Hinata and Yamaguchi started screaming, and under their shrieks Kageyama could hear Tsukishima give an annoyed sigh. The whisper of a door sliding back drew Kageyama’s eye to the other side of the gym, although he still could not see anything. No, that was wrong. He could see something, a faint light coming from the equipment room.

The light grew brighter, then Kageyama could make out the shape of eight cloaked figures walking into the gym, each holding a candle clutched in their hands. They lined up on one of the court lines, turning in a uniform way toward the four new members. After a moment, one of the figures in the middle of the line stepped forward, then drew back his hood to reveal the smiling face of Daichi.

“Welcome, newest members,” he said in a soft, almost humming voice. “I am glad to see you all have made it to your initiation, especially since it we were unsure whether all of you would even make it onto the team.” Daichi flicked his eyes toward Kageyama and Hinata, but they both avoided his gaze. “You have overcome many obstacles, but one last one stands in your way. If you get through this night, you will be a member of the Karusuno Volleyball team…for life.”

A ripple of excitement spread through the group as the four of them readied themselves for whatever was to come next. Daichi smirked in response to their enthusiasm, but said nothing besides one name. “Sugawara?”

Daichi stepped back into line and another figure stepped forward, drawing down their hood and revealing the kind face of Sugawara. Clasping his hands, Suga said, “We will start with you taking off your clothes.”

The boys stood for a moment, staring at Suga, before Hinata started fervently ripping off his clothes and tossing them to the sidelines. Not wanting to be outdone, Kageyama began stripping as well, followed by a begrudging Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Soon, they were all standing on the court in nothing but their socks and underwear.

Suga giggled. “Oh, no. You misunderstand me. _All_ of your clothes.”

No one moved for a long moment, then a voice rang across the gym.

“What’s the matter? Got something to hide?” Tanaka said loudly.

“No, I think they’re just shy,” Suga replied. He handed his candle to Daichi, then slowly crossed over to Tsukishima. Without breaking their gaze, Suga reached out and placed both hands on Tsukishima’s hips, hooking his fingers under the waistband and tugging them down until they fell to his feet. Continuing to stare into Suga’s eyes, Tsukishima stepped out of his underwear and kicked them to the side. Suga’s smile grew as he moved on to Yamaguchi, then Hinata. Kageyama could hear Hinata breathing so loud it sounded borderline asthmatic.

Then, Suga was standing in front of him. Kageyama wanted to protest, to say that he could take them off himself, but found his voice stuck in his throat. Suga’s fingers brushed his skin, causing a ripple of goosebumps to burst up and down his sides, spreading to his legs and chest. His fingers traced the V of Kageyama’s hips, then started to tug his boxers down, but they paused in their descent as the waistband caught on what Kageyama suddenly realized was his penis. He had become so entrenched in the feeling of Suga’s skin on his that he hadn’t noticed that his dick was starting to get hard. Panic rose in Kageyama’s chest, but with a slight jerk, Suga pulled his boxers down the rest of the way, then moved on to Hinata.

He delicately placed his fingers on Hinata’s waist, then pulled him close until their bodies bumped together. He leaned down and whispered, “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” With one swift movement, Hinata’s boxers were also on the floor. Suga stepped back into the row of hooded figures, leaving Hinata standing there slightly dumbstruck.

Kageyama was grateful for the dim light, as it hid the blush creeping across his face knowing that his entire team was staring at him, completely naked. He wanted to cover himself, but dared not to. Instead, he hoped that it was dark enough to conceal his growing boner, but when he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Hinata, he could tell this was not the case. Hinata was now staring slightly open mouthed at his penis, but when he noticed Kageyama looking at him, he quickly flicked his gaze back up. Kageyama looked forward as well, but not before noticing Hinata’s dick twitching with excitement.

“Every moment on the court is critical. We must be able to anticipate each other’s moves, know each other’s bodies, be intimate in both body and soul,” said Daichi. “This ritual has been handed down from Captain to Captain, and is one of the reasons why Karusuno is so feared. We know each other in ways other teams will never. We are bonded in ways that are deeper than theirs.” Daichi took a breath. “Are you willing to do what is needed for Karusuno to win?”

“Yes!” Their voices echoed through the gym, Hinata’s the loudest of them all.

“Very well. Then let’s begin. Everyone, disrobe!”

The remaining six members who had not removed their hoods yet pulled them back to reveal the well-known faces of the other team members; Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita. The eight removed their cloaks to reveal that they, too, were naked. Kageyama’s eyes widened. What he thought was going to be doing drills while naked was suddenly turning into something much, much different.

“Place your hands behind your back. You are to keep them there until you are told elsewise. Your team is going to guide you in this lesson, so trust and do as you are told.”

Kageyama’s heart was pounding in his ears, and he could feel it pulsing in his dick. There was no way he could hide his erection now, not with the team stepping forward, illuminating his body with the soft light. 

“Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Kageyama could hear the tremor in his voice, the squeak in Hinata’s, and the deeper rumble of Tsukishima. 

Without another word, the eight members swept down upon their four victims. Suga almost pounced on Hinata, taking him under the chin and tilting his head up. “Are you ready for this, little one?” he purred.

Eyes wide, Hinata nodded. Suga bent and pressed his lips against Hinata’s, then reached out and stroked the spiker’s chest. Hinata shivered with delight and kissed Suga back. If this was what it took to get on the team, he would do it wholeheartedly, the same way he did with anything else related to volleyball. 

“Suga, you have to share,” said Daichi. Suga kissed his way down Hinata’s neck and to his shoulder. Daichi softly kissed Hinata, slowly deepening the kisses. Liking it so much, Hinata pushed himself up onto his toes in order to reach Daichi better.

Tanaka and Nishinoya approached Kageyama. He stared at them with a blank expression, not sure what to expect. Nishinoya stepped up close and grasped Kageyama’s erect penis, causing him to jump at his boldness.

“I see you’re already enjoying this,” Nishinoya said, stroking his entire length. Kageyama bit his lip, stifling a moan. Tanaka stepped up behind his and behand running his hands over Kageyama’s shoulders, impressed with how well-developed the setter was. Slowly, he ran his hands lower and lower until they were caressing Kageyama’s strong but soft ass.

Tanaka stepped closer, snaking one hand up to Kageyama’s head. He wrapped his fingers in a tuft of his hair and pulled his head to one side, exposing Kageyama’s neck. Eagerly, he kissed and nibbled at the skin, causing Kageyama to gasp with pleasure. Tanaka slid his other hand around Kageyama and grasped his balls, playing with them gently.

Nishinoya released his hold on Kageyama’s shaft and stepped back. Disappointment settled over Kageyama, until he saw Nishinoya kneel in front of him. With the expertise of someone who had clearly done this many times before, Nishinoya slipped Kageyama’s dick into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Not able to help himself, Kageyama cried out with pleasure.

Next to him, Hinata was kneeling in front of both Suga and Daichi, licking furiously at Suga’s penis as Daichi looked on, stroking himself fully. After a few minutes, Hinata switched, licking and sucking Daichi’s dick.

“You look so good on your knees, Hinata,” said Daichi, stroking Hinata’s hair. In response, Hinata pressed deeper, doing his best to take in Daichi’s full length. Daichi moaned and tensed. “Not yet,” he panted.

Hinata pulled back and switched to Suga again, causing him to moan with pleasure and start thrusting in time with Hinata’s movements until he could barely take it anymore.

“I’m so close,” he said.

Daichi smiled and said, “Good,” leaning in to kiss the silver haired boy. He started pumping faster, driving himself closer and closer to the edge. Suga pulled his penis out of Hinata’s mouth and also began jerking himself off faster and faster. Hinata sat back on his heels with his mouth open and eyes shut, anticipating what was about to come. Within moments, both Daichi and Suga were cumming, squirting their loads all over Hinata’s face and into his mouth. Eagerly, he licked his lips and swallowed.

Tanaka pressed his hips tightly against Kagayama. Slowly, he started grinding on the dark haired setter, rubbing his hardening dick against the round of Kagayama’s ass. He kissed his way up Kageyama’s neck until he was panting in his ear, causing Kageyama to moan.

“I want you to cum,” Tanaka whispered. “I want you to come in Nishinoya’s mouth.”

Kageyama nodded, eager to fulfill this request. It was all he could do to not reach out and grab Nishinoya by the head and thrust deeper and deeper into his mouth until cum spilled down his throat. 

Tanaka continued to nibble and bite at Kageyama’s throat while massaging his balls, enjoying the sounds of Kageyama’s mounting pleasure. He sucked at the delicate flesh at the point where Kageyama’s throat and shoulder met, doing his best to leave a bruise. He was going to enjoy looking at that in the days to come. Just as he finished, Kageyama’s cries reached a peak and he came in Nishinoya’s mouth.

Kageyama sagged back against Tanaka, causing Tanaka to chuckle. With a smirk, Nishinoya wiped his mouth, winked at Kageyama, then moved on to his next victim.

“Do you think you can handle more, or are you too worn out already?” he whispered.

“No, no, I’m ready for more,” Kageyama panted.

“Good,” Tanaka purred, pushing Kageyama forward so that he bent at the waist. He spit into his hand, then rubbed it up and down the length of his cock until it was nice and ready for Kageyama. Tanaka gently pressed the head of his dick to Kageyama’s asshole. Gently, he pressed himself inside Kageyama, working himself deeper and deeper until his hips were flush against Kageyama’s ass.

Kageyama had been nervous about losing his virginity in such a public way, with someone who he hadn’t previously had romantic thoughts about before, but he found that he actually really liked the way his and Tanaka’s hips bumped and ground together. In fact, he was liking the whole experience so much, that he didn’t think twice when another teammate stepped in front of him. Because he was bent over, he could only see his teammate for the waist down, but he didn’t care. Kageyama saw the thick dick twitching in front of his face and didn’t think twice before taking it into his mouth. It took him a minute to line up his rhythm with the rhythm Tanaka had set, but eventually he managed to master the technique.

Kageyama could tell that Tanaka was getting close as he began to pump faster and harder, grunting louder and louder until, with a final shout, he came in Kageyama, cum spilling out and onto the gym floor. Tanaka removed his dick. Kageyama, knees weak, sunk to the floor, but continued to bob his head up and down the shaft deep in his throat. Now he had the opportunity to see his mystery lover; flicking his eyes up, he saw the quirk of Asahi’s mouth. Kageyama stuttered for a moment, loosing his rhythm, but found it again quick enough, working Asahi to his climax. Just as he was about to cum, Asahi pulled his dick from Kageyama’s mouth, squirting his load onto the floor.

Seeing Kageyama’s questioning look, Asahi said, “I always hate swallowing myself, so I try not to put others through it.” He gave a little laugh, then moved onto Yamaguchi, stroking his body as Suga teased him with his mouth. Looking beyond Yamaguchi, Kageyama caught a glance of Tsukishima furiously thrusting into Daichi. As though he knew he was being watched, Tsukishima glanced over and gave Kageyama a look that seemed to say, _You’re next._

A shiver ran through Kageyama and he quickly looked away. He glanced over to Hinata, who was on his knees again, sucking on Ennoshita’s balls, one at a time. Kageyama bit his lip, a bit of jealousy bubbling up inside of him. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about Hinata doing that to him before. Not wanting to be left out any longer, he sidled up behind Hinata, reaching around and grasping the orange haired boy.

Hinata let out a small gasp. He paused and tried to look over his shoulder to see who was behind him, but Kageyama grabbed the back of his head and forced it forward, moving it back and forth for the small boy. Ennoshita gave him a grin and Kageyama’s face burned, but he didn’t stop. He guided Hinata, watching Ennoshita’s face and changing the speed and depth based on his facial expression. He wanted Ennoshita to finish so he could have Hinata to himself.

After what felt like forever, Kageyama got his wish and Ennoshita shifted his attention to Asahi and Suga, who were lying on the gym floor, sucking each other off. Kageyama released Hinata, who whirled around and almost squealed at the sight of Kageyama. Not wanting to deal with Hianata’s mouth, which always seemed to move a mile a minute, Kageyama slapped a hand over his mouth and pushed him back until Hinata was lying back on the floor. Slowly, Kageyama pulled back his hand, delighted when Hinata remained silent, then leaned forward until they were gently kissing. 

Kageyama’s dick throbbed gently and he could feel Hinata’s dick was doing the same; it pressed into his stomach, smearing precum on his abs as they shifted their weight. Moving his hands up and down the small body, Kageyama caressed Hinata’s arms, hips, and legs. Each touch sent electricity sparking between their bodies, causing Kageyama to want Hinata even more, to the point where he could barely control it.

Desperately, he reached for his member, clumsily lining it up with Hinata’s asshole. Gently, he pressed into the spiker, not wanting to hurt him. Apparently, he was far from doing that, though, as Hinata moaned with pleasure and gasped, “Yes! Yes!”

Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist, allowing him to go even deeper. Kageyama placed a hand on each side of Hianata’s head and thrust harder.

Suddenly, Kageyama felt a presence behind him.

“Don’t you two look ravishing,” Tsukishima murmured. “And I most certainly am going to ravish.”

Kageyama only felt Tsukishima’s dick pressed against him for a moment before he was inside of him, pumping forcefully. Kageyama gasped at the fact that he was now fucking Hinata while simultaneously getting fucked by Tsukishima. If Tsukishima had asked, he never would have agreed to it, but the feeling of the double fucking was so close to ecstasy that he could barely even form a thought. Instead, he just let himself get fucked, moving in time with Tsukishima, getting closer and closer to his finish as Hinata’s moans turned to cries, then the shriek of pure pleasure. Thick ribbons of cum shot out of him, coating Hinata’s face in even more cum.

Seeing this, Kageyama couldn’t hang on any longer. With one last powerful thrust, he buried himself deep into Hinata and came as hard as he could. He panted with the effort, then found himself being pulled backwards. He slid out of Hinata with a slight pop, falling back onto his butt, Tsukishima still inside of him. Kageyama realized he was now sitting on Tsukishima in a reverse-cowgirl type position. Tsukishima grasped his hips and bounced Kageyama up and down with his strong arms until he had cum as well.

The team continued their initiation into the early hours of the morning. Finally, they all found themselves panting and laying on the gym floor in near exhaustion. Once everyone’s breathing and heartbeat had returned to relative normal, Daichi sat up and said, “Alright, team. Now it’s time to clean up.”

Glancing at the cum-soaked floor, Kageyama groaned and complained just as much as everyone else.


End file.
